


(PODFIC) Wit's End by Greyias

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: Trust me, Colonel, when I do finally snap, I assure you, it's not going to be a pretty sight." -- Everyone has their breaking point, including one Dr. Rodney McKay.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wit's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475520) by [Greyias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyias/pseuds/Greyias). 



> Every story I've podficced is in a favorites category. This story is perhaps in BEST favorites. I love this one and am so honored that the author is allowing me to give voice to this brilliant bit of writing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> Update: I'd like to thank Mific for creating a beautiful cover and mp4 audiobook for this podfic. You're the best!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zeubq8cxmync94a/Wits_End_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Colonel, when I do finally snap, I assure you, it's not going to be a pretty sight." -- Everyone has their breaking point, including one Dr. Rodney McKay.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iyuijng61q2bl9r/Wits_End_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Colonel, when I do finally snap, I assure you, it's not going to be a pretty sight." -- Everyone has their breaking point, including one Dr. Rodney McKay.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w9xr6twq3d214bs/Wits_End_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Colonel, when I do finally snap, I assure you, it's not going to be a pretty sight." -- Everyone has their breaking point, including one Dr. Rodney McKay.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t34hm2flz8ga73o/Wits_End_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Colonel, when I do finally snap, I assure you, it's not going to be a pretty sight." -- Everyone has their breaking point, including one Dr. Rodney McKay.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bmc0t8882m2n9a6/Wits_End_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, Colonel, when I do finally snap, I assure you, it's not going to be a pretty sight." -- Everyone has their breaking point, including one Dr. Rodney McKay.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3mkg3hmp1td9na/Wits_End_Chapter_Six.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Cover Art: Mific (the amazing!)
> 
> MUSIC: "Anguish" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two SGA Podfic Covers and Audiobooks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721600) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
